


How to Get : Lee Jihoon

by geniusugar



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cross-posted, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Want Attention, M/M, Please Give Me Some, Well I Want to Write Smut Too, basically trash, but I can't, so here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniusugar/pseuds/geniusugar
Summary: In which Soonyoung and Seungcheol are stuck in various battles of fighting over Lee Jihoon. And the winner is…?





	How to Get : Lee Jihoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is the first time i post fic here  
> This basically just my old stuff that i too lazy to even beta-read (yea man i'm that lazy kind piece of shit)  
> Well, hope you guys like it xoxo
> 
> Cross-posted on aff

Lee Jihoon, a second grade student in one of a well-known high school in Seoul. People call him Woozi sometimes, or simply Jihoon. He is one of those precious student there, everyone knows him for being super talented if you mentioned the word ‘music’. He plays guitar, piano, or even drum. Don’t ask about his voice. Both girls and boys adored his lovely-sugary-heaven-made voice. Even he rarely singing, everyone, included teachers are aware about this, especially because their headmaster constantly play a video of him singing Verbal Jint’s Good Morning in a national singing competition (and not-so-surprising being the first winner) on the TV at their school’s lobby every morning, making him somehow like their school’s mascot. Don’t forget about his face and appearance, he is definitely a cute guy next door that you want to date and a perfect person to have your wet dream about. He has a narrow eyes, blinding smile and a pale skin, just perfect. And despite his small built, everyone knows he does sports too, such as basketball and soccer. He also dances, every type of dance, classic dance, hip-hop dance, or some those Korean boyband’s moves. Not to mention he is one of those top 10 student who scores the highest mark at school, every single semester. If you asked how to mention him in one sentence, it would probably like “Lee Jihoon is a perfect boy that boys and girls wanted to be with and the right boy that every parents wanted to have as their son-in-law”.

 

That’s practically why, Kwon Soonyoung and Choi Seungcheol going crazy and head over heels to their cute, adorable classmate, Lee Jihoon.

 

And that’s how their friendship coming to an end, and definitely how, the third world war begins.

 

 

It was a beautiful day, a nice weather to begin with and a nice time for your stomach to grumbling, lunch time. Soonyoung walked to the canteen with his bestfriend, Jeon Wonwoo, along with his ex-bestfriend and forever-rival, Choi Seungcheol.

 

They walked towards the counter and order their lunch, waiting for awhile, and looked around with food in a tray on their hands, looking for a spacious table.

 

Just as Soonyoung was looking around, there, he spotted Jihoon sitting alone, eating his lunch quietly with an earphone on both ears, listening to songs that they couldn’t hear from afar.

 

Soonyoung and Seungcheol looked at each other, eyes nervously steal a glance at Jihoon. Soonyoung gulped. Oh, shit, seems like Seungcheol noticed it too.

 

They rushed towards the table where Jihoon was, fighting over a place next to him. Fortunately, Jihoon was too dense to notice that the ground behind him will probably turned into a WWE arena.

 

Or maybe just a daycare room, a place where toddlers fighting over candies, if they weren’t being too violent.

 

Soonyoung pushed Seungcheol harshly, and Seungcheol elbowed him right at his stomach. Soonyoung groaned, hissed in pain. A hungry stomach and a hard elbow-of-Seungcheol, what a perfect combination.

 

He cried quietly over his stupidity for forgetting that Seungcheol has a really strong built and muscles all over his body, even the smallest part of his body.

 

Maybe he is a hulk, he thought.

 

Seungcheol smiled triumphantly, leaving Soonyoung crying over his loss, and nudged Jihoon on shoulder, “Is this seat empty? Can I sit here?”

 

Jihoon looked up from his food, smiling softly at Seungcheol, “Yes, you can sit here”

 

Seungcheol looked back at Soonyoung who now sulked, sticked his tongue.

 

Seungcheol 1, Soonyoung 0.

 

His friends, Wonwoo sit quietly in front off Jihoon and smiled a bit at him, earned another smile as a reply.

 

Soonyoung huffed, slumped at the seat across Seungcheol who is now sitting next to Jihoon. A day with no luck, he thought.

 

Soonyoung sulked even more when he saw Seungcheol sliding to his right quietly, sitting a bit too close to Jihoon, elbow nearly bumped on each other.

 

Darn it.

 

Soonyoung was about to feeding some rice into his mouth when Jihoon stood up, “I’m done”, he smiled to them, “Bye, have a nice day”

 

Soonyoung sighed. Ah… I haven’t talk to him yet.

 

“I think he likes me”, Seungcheol stated after Jihoon left.

 

Soonyoung laughed mockingly, “Oh please, get back to the earth. It’s just because you elbowed me, or else I could sit next to him”

 

Wonwoo sighed, “Guys, please let me have a nice and quiet lunch”

 

But Seungcheol and Soonyoung ignored him. Seungcheol looked at Soonyoung in the eyes, challenging him, “Just back off, your love to Jihoon wouldn’t be as much as my love for him”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Seungcheol. You don’t even know how deep my love for Jihoon is”

 

“That’s probably just as deep as this school’s septic tank would be”, Seungcheol mocked him.

 

“Ew, that’s gross”, Wonwoo stated, munching on his food, “But deep enough”

 

Soonyoung rolled his eyes, “Well, I don’t think I need your opinion, Seungcheol”, he stated, wanted to ignore Seungcheol as well.

 

“Oh yes, you are. Because whatever you trying to do, Jihoon will choose me”, he leaned forward to Soonyoung, whispered, “Definitely me”

 

“Guys−”

 

“Oh, Seungcheol, please. I think your mom should buy you a mirror instead of that new Nike shoes you just blabbering about for a few days. You look like a turd”

 

Seungcheol sneered, “Don’t be so jealous, this is how I attract his attention. Look at you, what is he going to look at you anyway? Your invisible eyes? Your big chubby cheeks?”

 

Soonyoung snorted, “Is this how you impress someone you like? How childish”

 

“Um, guys we are in pu−”

 

“So you think you’re perfect, huh?”

 

“Yes, I am”

 

“Guys−”

 

“Soonyoung, my sweetheart. Please quit dreaming and start to live a real life”

 

“You are the one who should wake up”

 

“You”

 

“You”

 

“No, you”

 

“Yo−”

 

Wonwoo stood up, “Whatever, I’m off. I don’t think I can take it anymore”, and left, mumbling some ‘why does God put me up with these idiots’, bring his tray along with him.

 

 

It was just two weeks before the mid-term exams. Everyone were studying like crazy, meanwhile Soonyoung and Seungcheol with their average brain (Wonwoo sometimes mocked them by saying that their IQ were below chimpanzee, well, that’s possible), were trying hard just to open a goddamn book.

 

Seungcheol looked over to Jihoon who head now hanging low, closer to the book. Probably doing the math. He frowned, looked tired, but serious expression glued to his face nonetheless.

 

Soonyoung noticed, and smirked.

 

Now is my turn.

 

Just before Seungcheol going to make his moves, Soonyoung run over to Jihoon’s desk.

 

“Jihoon!”

 

Jihoon looked up, “What is it, Soonyoung?”

 

Soonyoung grinned, eyes turned into crescent, “Help me with the logarithm”, he then pasted a puppy-face look on his face, “Please?”

 

Jihoon smiled, “Sure, but I can’t do it now”, he pointed at his book, “I’m still working on the latest subject”, then looked up back to Soonyoung, “Today after school? Let me teach you at my house”

 

Soonyoung nodded eagerly, “Sure! See you then!”

 

“Okay”

 

Soonyoung smirked, walked back to his desk, childishly doing a moonwalk and made a face to Seungcheol, dusting off some imaginary dirt on his shoulders.

 

Seungcheol mouthed a ‘fuck you’ with those eyes that could burning every single body in their classroom, insert those fist that could fly away to Soonyoung face who now standing about two meters far from him.

 

Seungcheol 1, Soonyoung 1.

 

 

Soonyoung puffed his cheeks. Music class. He lazily paying attentions at whatever their music teacher, Mr. Hong was talking about, resting his chin on his palms. He yawned, completely not care.

 

“So, class. Since I knew some of you not really interested in my class, I decided to make a group of two, partnered up to produce a song and show it off in front of the class. I’ll give a month for you practicing with each other. Got it?”

 

Some boys and girls groaned, some of them excited, and the rest were unsinterested, but Soonyoung couldn’t careless this time. He sit straight, hoping for a chance.

 

God please let me partnered up with Jihoon.

 

“So, let me name the groups”, Mr. Hong stated, looked down to the book on his hands, “Boo Seungkwan and Byun Baekhyun, Chwe Hansol and Park Chanyeol, Kim Kibum and Lee Jinki, Choi Sooyoung and−”, he stopped, eyes squinted, “Oh, sorry, Kwon Soonyoung and Kim Jonghyun”, and that’s it, he slumped down at his seat. His hope was flying like a butterfly.

 

No, maybe flying like a jet.

 

“Jeon Wonwoo and Kim Mingyu, Choi Minho and Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Seungcheol and Lee Jihoon−”

 

Soonyoung eyes grew wide, he turned his head to Seungcheol. Seungcheol looked back at him, wriggling his eyebrows. Fuck. He wanted to rub that smug on Seungcheol’s face so badly. Dammit.

 

“Now, sit with your partner and start working!”

 

Seungcheol stood up, looking so proud. He pointed at Soonyoung, lift his index finger, one. Then pointed himself on his chest, lift his index finger both with his middle finger, two.

 

Seungcheol 2, Soonyoung 1.

 

 

“I don’t know how to cook”, Jihoon stated, grabbing both Soonyoung and Seungcheol’s attention.

 

It was an extra class, cooking class.

 

Soonyoung looked down to his feet. Darn it, I’m going to lose again.

 

Seungcheol smiled widely, confidence bursting out from him, thanking his mom who had been teaching him how to cook. I’m the man who can cook. He can cook.

 

He walked closer to Jihoon, smirk pasted on his face, “Jihoon, do you want me to−”

 

“Mingyu, help me”, Jihoon tugged on Mingyu’s sleeve, a tint of blush were visible.

 

Seungcheol gaped. Soonyoung snorted.

 

Well, at least I didn’t embarrass myself, Soonyoung thought.

 

“Sure, Jihoon. Where do you need my help?”

 

“It’s just−Oh my God this is so embarrassing”

 

Mingyu ruffled Jihoon’s hair softly, “That’s okay, everyone can’t be perfect all the time”

 

“Thank you”, Jihoon bowed down a bit, “I’ll grab some cooking utensils first”, he stated and walked towards Soonyoung’s directions.

 

Soonyoung looked at his back, right, the cooking utensils are right behind me, he thought.

 

Jihoon was about to talking to him, when he suddenly slipped, stepped on his own shoelace.

 

Lucky enough, Soonyoung catched him right in time.

 

Soonyoung blushed, realized the sudden weight trapped between his arms, warm and cozy, just like what he’d been thinking all this time.

 

Praise the lord. Praise the mother of shoelace.

 

Jihoon quickly stood up, “I’m sorry, Soonyoung”, he blushed, “I’m too clumsy, sorry”

 

Soonyoung smiled widely, “No problem”, he looked down at Jihoon’s shoelace which visibly undone. He kneeled, binding those shoelaces, “Please be careful, you might hurt”

 

Jihoon nodded, “Thank you”, walked away to grab some utensils, and then walked back to his previous place, starting to cook with Mingyu’s help.

 

Soonyoung looked over at Seungcheol’s direction, grinned.

 

I just score one more point.

 

Seungcheol 2, Soonyoung 2.

 

 

“So, we will have a festival in the next three months”

 

Soonyoung looked at his dance club’s president, Lee Taemin, who now talking in front of him and his fellow dance club members, included Choi Seungcheol.

 

What the heck is this inelastic shit doing in a dance club?

 

“And for the background music”, he looked at Jihoon, smiled, “Jihoon, do you think you can help us making the song?”

 

Jihoon looked lost in his thought for awhile before he nodded, “Sure”

 

“Nice. And for the choreography…”, Taemin then looked around the room, “Seung−wait−”, Soonyoung gulped, he looked at Seungcheol who now smirked. There’s no way Seungcheol will be the one who make the choreography. No way.

 

“Soonyoung, can you do it?”

 

Soonyoung looked up at Taemin. Oh my Godness.

 

“Soonyoung?”

 

Soonyoung blinked, clearing his throat, “Sure, no problem”

 

Taemin smiled even widely, “That’s good”, he clasped his hands together, “Okay, that’s all for today, take a good rest. See you in Friday!”

 

Soonyoung stood up quickly, ignored the way Seungcheol looked at him furiously, as Jihoon walking towards them.

 

“Let’s work together, Soonyoung! Please take care of me!”, Jihoon stated and bowed at him.

 

Soonyoung laughed, “You’re being too formal”, and ruffled Jihoon’s hair a bit.

 

How soft, like a cat’s fur.

 

Jihoon slapped his arm, “Stop that, you’re ruining my hair”, and laughed softly, then left him.

 

Soonyoung looked back at Seungcheol, winked and do a 3+3 kwiyeomi to him.

 

Seungcheol 2, Soonyoung 3, the table has turned.

 

 

It’s been awhile. They’ve already at their third grade. Which means, it’s been a year and half since they were falling in love to Lee Jihoon, and a year left in high school.

 

“I’ll confess”, Soonyoung looked up, meeting Seungcheol in the eyes.

 

“Dude, seriously?”, Wonwoo turned his eyes to Seungcheol, ignored the sizzling hot soup he’s trying to eat for the past five minutes, “Great then, the war finally over”

 

“DON’T YOU TRY!”, Soonyoung shouted, starting any possible fight that will happen anytime.

 

“I’LL DO IT FOR SURE!”, Seungcheol shouted back, “JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE!”

 

“I’LL DO IT FIRST!”

 

“NO, I’LL DO IT FIRST!”

 

Wonwoo sighed, “Mother of God, Haven’t I told you−”

 

“I BET HE’LL CHOOSE ME!”

 

“ME!”

 

“ME!”

 

“ME!”

 

Wonwoo stood up, picking up his tray and walked away, “Well, good luck”

 

Once again, they ignored Wonwoo, collecting their stuff.

 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, praying for his friends’ stupidity, “I’ve been trying to told you guys about−”, but they start running away, searching for Jihoon, Wonwoo sighed again, “Nevermind”

 

Soonyoung and Seungcheol running to their class, picking some flowers on the way, ignoring the fact that they might got caught plucking flowers by their teachers. They keep running, they can take care of that later.

 

They opened their class’ door harshly, smile widely with flowers in their hands and sweats running down from their temple.

 

Jihoon was there.

 

Lips locked with Mingyu. Kim fucking-handsome Mingyu.

 

Just like that, their smile fell down.

 

Jihoon gaped, looked surprised as well when he realized they weren’t alone. The color of crimsons were spreading through his pale cheeks.

 

“What−”

 

Jihoon blushed, “I’m sorry, you guys didn’t supposed to see this”, he smiled awkwardly, “But yeah, so you saw that…”

 

“What are you two doing−I mean what you two are?”, Seungcheol asked, Soonyoung was biting his lips.

 

Mingyu raised an eyebrow, “What?”

 

“What−Why are you−”

 

Jihoon giggled, hands holding on Mingyu’s hands tightly, “Mingyu is my boyfriend”

 

Soonyoung blinked, Seungcheol has his mouth gaped, opened and closed like a goldfish.

 

“Whe−When?”

 

Jihoon blushed, “Since 7 months ago…?”

 

Mingyu scratched his head, probably can’t stand the awkwardness spreading through the classroom, “I’ll go to the canteen now”, he leaned down and kissed Jihoon on the cheek, “See you later”, then left.

 

There was an awkward silence, Jihoon suddenly walked towards the door, “I’m going to the restroom”, and disappear behing their class’ door.

 

Soonyoung and Seungcheol looked at each other, dumbfounded.

 

After a minute, Soonyoung laughed softly. Seungcheol chuckled, turned into a loud laugh minutes after.

 

“What have we done all this time?”

 

“Oh shit, this is so stupid”

 

They laughed, slapped on each other arms, can’t even remember the score they’ve been counting all the time.

 

Game over.

**Author's Note:**

> Bye babies


End file.
